


Soft Mornings

by Mythos_writing



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos_writing/pseuds/Mythos_writing
Summary: I don't know I don't usually like visual media on Ao3 cause it doesn't really work on mobile but someone suggested I post this here so I am doing it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the world embraced me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900927) by [brucespringsteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucespringsteen/pseuds/brucespringsteen). 



**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I don't usually like visual media on Ao3 cause it doesn't really work on mobile but someone suggested I post this here so I am doing it.


End file.
